


It Hurts so Bad

by MossyPandas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Brothers, Cold, Other, RP, Roleplay, Sad, SleepyBoysInc - Freeform, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Toxic Relationship, Violence, dreamnotfound, tommy exlie arc, tommyisachild, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossyPandas/pseuds/MossyPandas
Summary: TRIGGER WARNINGS!! abuse, manipulation, violence, semi happy endingTechno tried to enjoy a peaceful afternoon until a half dead teen who happens to be his younger falls onto his porch. He wants to murder Dream when he finds out just what he did to Tommy.this is roleplay!! this is not real!!! and its not cannon!!!im bad at summaries.... p-p
Relationships: None
Comments: 7
Kudos: 323





	It Hurts so Bad

**Author's Note:**

> a short thing i thought of while i was supposed to be doing my English homework

Technoblade was a well known anarchist on the Dream SMP. He had fought many wars and shed a lot of blood. The vibrant deep red flashes before his eyes every frosty morning in his house. 

He had retired...he told himself that weapons could be put away and that as long as he secluded himself away from everyone, then he would be fine. But the voices were still there, and they didn’t whisper anymore- they yelled. Techno’s mind was a foggy mess of murder and blood shed. The reason he was called the blood god. He could handle it now though. With no one around he couldn’t kill anybody. 

Here he sat reading his favorite book The Art of War, thumbing the pages mindlessly as he scanned the page he had read over hundreds of times. The words on the page seemed to float off and disappear as he tried to focus, but alas it was a lost cause. 

Slowly he put the book down- frustrated. Standing up, stretching his legs he decided to tend to his villagers down stairs. Might as well be productive today.  
The ladder ricketed and rocked as he flung himself down the handles, his calloused hands paying no mind to the rough treatment. The villagers all mumbling a greeting at the pink man. “Well hullo to you guys as well,” Techno greeted in return. Humming as he checked around his old wooden chests, making sure everything was in order, order was nice. 

Till a shriek pulled him out of his thoughts, jumping up and grabbing a pickaxe lying around he rushed up to the main floor. Busting through his door he felt the cold brisk wind in his hair billowing around his face, tusks. In the distance he saw a kid running towards him. Not just any kid, specifically a tall, lanky, blonde haired kid. Tommy.

He knew he shouldn't have visitors, but it was his younger brother, surely this could slide Just a few feet from his house Tommy looked up and saw him, gasping a cloud of cold air before promptly collapsing into the snow beneath him. How did Tommy know where he lived. He knew he shouldn’t, but he was still a good soul. He dropped the pickaxe in favor of picking up the really light kid and bringing him into the house with the fire. 

Techno looked down at the boy and grimaced. 

He hadn't eaten in quite some time, and he looked so roughed up. What exactly happened to him? I mean Techno knew he got exiled and Dream was watching him, but what could have possibly happened… 

Deep in thought he hadn't noticed the other slowly open his eyes, and gasp in shock, jumping up and backing away from Techno. Techno looked up slowly and just took a moment to look at Tommy. 

He never did look good with fear in his eyes. 

Lets murder him…

He betrayed us…..

Techno shook away his thoughts and slowly reached a hand out. They had a rough past with each other, but he still cared very much about the younger. He sat with his hand outstretched to the younger and waited for him to reach out. 

But to his own surprise Tommy whimpered and his face fell. Slowly and cautiously he took off his iron chestplate, handing it to Techno. 

Wide eyed Techno watched as the other seemed in a trance-like state and stripped himself of his armor, tossing it softly onto the floor beneath him. Once all the armor was off, Tommy slowly scooted back towards the wall curling up into himself and crying softly. 

Techno sat in shock and blinked. Had he just…. What did Dream do to him? 

Techno was no master at emotions and empathy, but he had to try to help. Slowly he shrugged off his winter coat so he just had his shirt over him. And he dropped his weapons. This had to be done softly. Slowly he reached out his hands to Tommy, moving closer to him. 

Tommy looked up and stared at him, confusion fluttering briefly before his iris’s till he understood what the other was actually asking.

Tommy hated Techno- he had killed his best friend, but he still lunged into the pig man’s arms and held tightly. 

Techno wasn’t expecting him to jump at him and they fell back a little bit before Techno got his balance back and stiffened up as the other held onto him. He awkwardly patted the younger's head and stood there. 

After a good few minutes Tommy let go and just leaned his head on Techno’s shoulder and shivered. 

Good lord the kid still had just a t-shirt and what could be called jeans if they weren't so horribly torn. Slowly Techni moved out of Tommy’s direction to grab some spare clothes he had. They were too small for him, but he figured he wanted the kid not to catch hypothermia. 

Instead of just throwing them at him he slowly walked back with his arms stretched out, the other took them and forced a smile. Techno genuinely felt back for him. “ uh- bathroom is in there to the right, uhm you can shower, there’s warm water. Feel free to take your time, i’ll wait here,” Techno mumbled out, hating how caring he sounded. For a god based on murder this was a new height of caring. 

Tommy slowly let the smile fall from his face and nodded a thanks, making his way slowly to the bathroom. Once out of his sight, Techno fell back onto his chair and sighed. 

Tommy had no more fight in him, he was broken. His eyes ashy grey rather than the ocean blue they used to be. 

Techno knew this had to do with Dream. He had made him lose his fire? Techno would greatly prefer a calmer Tommy, but not at this cost. He shook like a leaf, he looked... dead. 

Techno began to simmer with anger. Dream had done this, Dream had done this to Tommy. To his brother. He looked so gone, this-  
Dream would get it for this, he can't just abuse his family. 

*Yessss murder him, murder them all.* 

*They are of no use to us.*

*Kill,kill,kill*

Techno shook his head again standing up and heading to the kitchen. Nothing a cup of tea couldn't fix. He grabbed the kettle and filled it, putting it on the stove then pulling out an old box of green tea. This would have to do for now, he couldn't buy any at the moment. 

Whilst he stood in the kitchen Tommy came back and stood in the doorway.

“Hey- uh, thanks big man,” he said softly.

“Anytime man…,” Techno mumbled not knowing what to say.

He noticed Tommy look slowly at his armor he took off. Confused, he looked up, meeting Techno’s eyes before looking quickly away.   
“So are you gonna blow it up, or do you want me to just throw it out,” he whispered almost like he was scared to talk too loud.

Anger boiled up in him, Dream had done this. “Tommy, i’m not taking your stuff, it's yours….did Dream used to-'' 

Tommy nodded and interrupted him. “Yeah! But he always gave me some back and usually it was my fault for everything. I-i deserved it, so it's okay you can get rid of it,” Tommy rushed out his mouth eyes wide and tearing up.

Techno stood frozen on his creaky floorboards.

Oh my god...this was awful.

“Tommy, what all did Dream do to you,” Techno ground out.

He was going to muder that green bitch till all his lives were gone. 

“HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!” Tommy yelled out. 

It took Techno by surprise and made him raise his brow. 

Tommy slapped a hand on his mouth and slumped to the floor. “I-i’m sorry, i d-didn’t mean to yell please don’t...he cut himself off with a whimper. And began crying softly, his hand still in the air as if to block a hit. 

Techno was pissed now, but he regained his composure and slowly went up to Tommy again, showing his hands cautiously. Tommy took his shaking hand down and wrapped it around his legs rocking slightly now. 

“Tommy, listen. We may not always get along but i would never dream about hitting you like that. We are brothers remember? I care about you. I Don’t know what Dream did but he will pay for it,” Techno softly spoke the last part. 

“He didn’t do anything wrong, he was my only f-friend.,” Tommy mumbled. “It was my fault..” Techno wanted to gag. 

This wasn’t his forte. He fought wars and shed blood, he didn’t do emotions, and deep moments. But he still tried his best and slowly leaned down wrapping his arms around the other and falling to the floor with his. They both sat down against the wall while Tommy shook and cried and Techno thought to himself. 

He was in retirement.

He swore to never fight again….

He could agree with the voices just this once though and break his promise.

He was going to slice the smirk off that ugly green blob till he couldn't harm his family anymore.


End file.
